The vampire
Pre-20th Century Vampire Many have said that vampires are preternatural beings that started appearing in early 18th century Europe. Transylvania, which is a historical place in present day Romania, is the proposed birth place that was given to Dracula by those who spoke of him. Dracula has also been titled “lord of all vampires” by some. It has been widely speculated that vampires are a threat to humans. The idea of vampires harming humans can be unsettling for many people who are made aware of their characteristics. Certain people are believed to suffer from Sanguivoriphobia, which is a fear of vampires. Similar to those who have Kinemortophobia, a fear of the undead, those who fear vampires have developed such phobias from certain traumas or past associations with vampires. Vampire Physical Characteristics In general, vampires are usually described as looking much like a white human, which is half the battle of detecting one. There are also black vampires such as Queen Akasha in Queen of the Damned, and Laurent from ''Twilight. ''Recent discussion has mentioned the possibility of baby vampires. The main differences in physical characteristics of humans and vampires are thought to be their glistening eyes, pale skin that is lighter than that of a human who is albino, and fanged teeth in the same location of human eye teeth (or canine) teeth. Unattractive vampires are often described as being abnormally tall, having pale to purple/bluish skin, long sharp nails that can cut glass, and sharp teeth that come out when they are feeding or angry (e.g. Nosferatu). Some vampires are said to exhibit specific aesthetic characteristics such as sparkling skin in the daylight. Distinction has been made between what characteristics a vampire must have by those who feel they are experts on the matter. Those who are not fans of the glitter vampires, claim that they are not real vampires. Vampires were widely rumoured to be strictly nocturnal, and said to burn almost immediately to death in sunlight. These “daylight” walker vampires are thought of as "unreal vampires" by those who like to follow the concept of normal vampire behavior. A real vampire is said to be in hiding from dusk until dawn by use of a coffin or staying in a dark castle. Vampire Personality Attributes Vampires are often discussed as immortal beings that appear to be human. They are shown in the media as quested by their need to feed, which often leads them to sink their teeth into their neck of a human, and then follows with drawing blood out until the vampire is satisfied, and the human is usually shown dead. Because of the previous depiction, vampires are thought of as morally selfish beings. Specific depictions of vampires show them as powerful and insensitive toward the humans they live amongst, and driven only by their instinct to feed on their prey. Spike, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, is representation of a vampire who is reckless and lacks empathy for most humans. However, in recent years there has been a shift in the way we learn about the vampire from both hearsay and popular culture. Present Day Vampire It is important to note that in recent years, it has been said that vampires are blending in with the human population. The previous hearsay suggests that our teachers, doctors, and loved ones may in fact be vampires. Vampires may also be hiding behind specific occupations as means to get what they want (blood). Humans have developed fascinations with the idea of vampires to the point that they will dress in costume for celebrations, and even engage in role-play via internet and in nightclubs. This human fascination with vampires has been described as confusing for people who are currently hunting vampires. At least one person has asked the question, "How am I to know if a vampire is really just a person in costume, or if this person is in fact a vampire?". Vampire Health The explained nature of a vampire’s diet of blood would normally make them susceptible to many viral diseases that are passed from human to human. However, since a vampire is not seen as fully human, this might explain why vampires are never spoken of as subject to fatality from disease, and are usually said to be immortal unless killed properly by their enemies. According to some assumption, vampires and humans do exchange specific diseases of which are zoonoses. How to kill a vampire Although there has been discussion over what will actually kill a vampire, the general information on what to do if you are trying to kill one is limited. One suggested way of killing a vampire is by stabbing their heart with a wooden stake. Another offered solution for repelling a vampire is to wear the Christian crucifix around one’s neck, and/or keeping garlic handy around the home. Common sense might tell a person that when approached by a vampire, do the very best to survive. Vampire Sightings Arnold Paole is said to have been a Serbian soldier fom the 1700s that created quite a stir for those who follow the history of vampires in the world. It was rumored that after his death he was resurrected and killed many people for their blood. According to some, Paole was once living proof that vampires are a threat to human beings. There is recent speculation that some of the students at San Jose State University in California, are in fact vampires. It has been proposed that these "vampire students" are lurking in the dorm rooms at night hoping to find their next meal. Some college students are said to be under a great deal of stress and pressure from school, which has caused others to wonder if Sanguivoriphobia (fear of vampires) has been affecting them. Catherine Wendt